miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous potions
The Miraculous potions are potions that, when drunk (or placed in a food and consumed) by a kwami, can modify their powers and provide extra abilities to their Miraculous holders. When the transformation is activated, the holder gains, in addition to the extra powers, a new suit. Recipe The recipes for the potions are found within the grimoire. Kwamis are not permitted to know the recipe as a precaution should they ever fall into the hands of villains, and so that said villains cannot access the extra powers without the help of a Guardian. The recipes are written in a code; for example, seaweed is written in the book as "a branch from the dragon king's garden", and "secret kept in a shell" is an oyster pearl. Some ingredients are written exactly as they are: a "tear of joy" is literally that. Currently, only some of the green potion's ingredients are given: seaweed, an oyster pearl and a tear of joy. A tear of joy is part of almost all the potions. Known potions Potions contained in Bottles.png|Potions contained in bottles Macaron Potions for Tikki.png|Macarons (with potion added) for Tikki Cheese Potions for Plagg.png|Cheese (with potion added) for Plagg There are seven potions that provide extra abilities: *A green potion which provides "aqua powers", allowing a hero to breathe underwater and swim more effectively. In addition, the hero’s suit gains features such as flippers, fins and scales on the suit itself. *A blue potion implied to provide "ice powers". *A red potion that provides unknown abilities. *A yellow potion that provides unknown abilities. *An orange potion that provides unknown abilities. *A purple potion that provides unknown abilities. *A pink-peach potion that provides unknown abilities. Sightings Episodes Trivia * The potions can be made into other foods for the sake of convenience: the potions for Tikki are made into macarons and those for Plagg into cheeses. * While Marinette and Adrien are the only holders currently known to use the potions, it appears they can be used by all holders and kwamis, as Wayzz remembers tasting the green potion, Nooroo's insistence that he doesn't know the recipe implying he's familiar with the potions and when Plagg said he hated transforming hinting that he accessed his other powers before. * The Miraculous potions appear to be a reworked concept from the Pearls and Stones. At the NYCC 2016, the Ladybug Miraculous was revealed have other magical abilities. These abilities seem to be related to objects known as the Stone of the Sun, the Stone of the Moon, the Pearl of the Sea, the Pearl of the Heart, and the Pearl of the Mysteries.https://twitter.com/stelllalights/status/784490783810416640 ** Stone of the Sun - Flying power ** Pearl of the Mysteries - Infinite Lucky Charms ** Pearl of the Heart - Cure the akumatized ** Pearl of the Sea - Breathe and swim underwater ** Stone of the Moon - Fly and breathe in space *** However, Thomas later confirmed on Twitter that the Pearls and Stones are a concept that won't feature in the show anymore.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/993127645637435393 * Wang Fu mentions dancing ant honeydew, water from the laughing fountain, melted snow from the mount of the jubilation, and drops of pure chocolate extract as possibilities for a tear of joy. es:Fórmulas mágicaspt-br:Poções dos Miraculous Category:Objects Category:Magical objects